


To the End of the Bottle

by KLambert98



Category: Internet Personalities
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Maybe Romance? - Freeform, Post-Divorce, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLambert98/pseuds/KLambert98
Summary: The story starts immediately after Chase's initial breakup with Stacy.  He goes to the only place he could think of: his friend, Henrik's house.Not super sure where this story is progressing yet but I'll update the summary as I go along.





	To the End of the Bottle

Chase stood outside the door, shuffling his feet on the coarse fibers of the doormat. The sky had long since shined like the blue of his eyes as the sun nestled into the bed of clouds on the horizon. The light autumnal breeze caressed his back as he stared at his current foe: the chocolate brown door in front of him. All Chase needed to do was knock and he could let his adrenaline carry him the rest of the way, but the bags on his back and those in his hands weighed him down, not unlike the pain in his heart.

Clenching his bags tighter, the dad stepped forward and rapped his knuckle on the solid wood. The sound was hollow against his ears as his heart began to race. His saliva felt thick in his mouth as he waited for what seems like eons. Chase’s thumb fiddled with the loose string on the handle of his pack as the sound of loafer-clad feet came muffled through the wall.

Click. The door opened. The gentle face of the man Chase could safely call his closest friend emerged from inside. Henrik’s thick brows furrowed together at Chase’s sight. Blinking, the doctor spoke. “Chase? What are you doing here?” The dad watched as his friend’s gaze drifted across his body, landing on each of the bags he held. Henrik’s lips tightened against each other. Chase could see the gears turning behind his tired eyes.

Before Chase could speak, Henrik turned, his arm waving his friend inside. The dad let out a breath he didn’t know he was even holding as he crossed the threshold. Shouldered the door closed, Chase’s eyes darted across the room. Henrik had made his way to the kitchen, his deft hands already pulling glasses down from the upper cabinets. The doctor’s brown sweater hung loosely around his frame, even with extended arms. Chase set his bags down near the cost rack to his right before finding his way to the kitchen’s opening. He leaned against the doorway, watching as Henrik poured a crystal-like brown liquid into the shot glasses. The familiar, piercing smell reached the dad’s nose as it hit the glass. His eyes stayed on the glass as Henrik reached out and handed him one of the matching pair. Chase held it firmly, fearing the glass would run away if he loosened his grip.

“So,” His friend’s rich German voice sounded, breaking the eerie silence that had claimed the house. “Bags?” Chase could hear the hesitation in his voice. He wasn’t sure if that made the situation better or worse.

“Yup.”

“How long will you be staying?” Chase raised the glass to his lips, relishing in the bitter flavor and the heat it brought to his body as it traveled down his throat.

“A while, probably.” How long had he been trembling?

Henrik nodded, his eyes gazing gently at Chase. He was analyzing. He knew he was. Henrik was easy to read if you knew what to look for. Chae lifted his head and met his friend’s gaze with a weak smile. “ get a bed ready for you.” Henrik set his glass down and walked towards Chase. He pulled the dad into a tight hug but Chase’s arms hung weakly at his sides. Henrik pulled back and headed towards the hall.

“Henrik?” Chase heard the footsteps pause.

“Yes?”

“Stacy left me.”

Silence.

“I know.” Henrik’s voice faltered. “I’m here for you.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is crazy short, I know, but the rest should be longer.


End file.
